Kataomoi
by Nalu D
Summary: "Jika tidak denganmu,harus pada siapa lagi aku meminta tolong?" "Gomen" "...aku Juga sadar jika ini akan menyakitimu,tapi cuma kau yang kuinginkab untuk membantuku." "APA KAU BODOH NATSU DRAGNEEL!" " AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAP MU BODOH, LUCY HEARTFILIA " My first Ff, gomen jika ada typo atau gaje


"Jika tidak denganmu, harus pada siapa lagi aku meminta tolong?" Pemuda pinkish itu masih berusaha membujuk teman blondienya itu.

"…"

"_Onegai…_" Natsu-si pemuda bersurai pinkish masih terus berusaha. Berharap teman blondienya mau mengabulkan permintaannya itu. Meskipun harus Natsu akui permintaannya kali ini tampak mustahil untuk dikabulkan oleh temannya. Terutama jika harus menyangkut perasaan.

Lucy-gadis blondie yang merupakan teman terdekat Natsu masih terdiam tidak memberikan jawaban. Dia seakan meng-tulikan telinganya sendiri dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun.

"_Nee_, Lucy…" Natsu masih merayu Lucy, tangannya memegang telapak tangan Lucy lembut. Menatap mata caramel itu penuh harap.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Kataomoi –The Unrequited Love-**

**Warning : Dislike, don't read! RnR? Please**

Lucy menghembuskan sebuah napas dalam. Semakin lama dia semakin merasa risih dengan kutukan yang terus diucapkan Natsu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Aku menyukai Lisanna, kumohon bantu aku agar bisa mendapatkannya."_

Permintaan-lebih tepatnya kutukan yang Natsu ucapkan itu bukan main sakitnya. Harus Lucy akui selama ini dia menyimpan perasaan cinta untuk teman terdekatnya ini. Dan Lucy sadar kalau Natsu tahu tentang perasaannya.

Lantas, mengapa Natsu harus meminta Lucy agar membantunya untuk mendapatkan Lisanna?

Hal itu terus menerus mengganggu benaknya.

"Natsu, _gomen. _Tapi permintaanmu kali ini, aku rasa mustahil." Akhirnya Lucy memberikan jawabannya. Natsu jelas kecewa atas jawaban yang diberikan Lucy.

"_Nande_?" Tanya Natsu semakin membuat Lucy geram.

"Apa kau berpura-pura lupa? Aku ini menyukaimu, Natsu." Lucy mengatakan apa yang dirasakan hatinya secara sponstan. Ini bukan kali pertama untuknya mengungkapkan soal perasaanya itu. "Jadi, aku tidak mungkin bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan Lisanna. Dan juga kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus orang yang menyukaimu, Natsu?" Lucy terlihat sangat frustasi menghadapi kebodohan Natsu yang semakin menyakitinya.

"Karena kau satu-satunya untukku." Natsu menjawab polos. "Aku tahu permintaanku ini egois…"

"…aku juga sadar ini akan menyakitimu, tapi Cuma kau yang kuinginkan untuk membantuku." Natsu tetap bersikeras agar Lucy mau membantunya, meskipun harus terpaksa.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya saling berdiam diri. Lucy tampak berpikir keras mencoba mencari solusi juga menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sementara Natsu masih menatap penuh harap pada gadis berparas cantik yang duduk didepannya.

"Apa kau bodoh Natsu Dragneel!?" Lucy meninggikan suaranya. Dia sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. "Apa kau pikir hanya karena aku menyukaimu, aku akan mengabulkan semua yang kau minta? Jangan bercanda, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira. Aku tidak akan menyakiti diriku lebih jauh dari ini-"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu bodoh, Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu balas berteriak pada Lucy yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Jika memang begitu…" Suara Lucy semakin tercekat, menahan tangis.

"…_doushite,Natsu?_" Tangisnya pecah. Lucy menangis. Sudah cukup selama ini dia menahan air matanya.

Akan penolakan Natsu atas pernyataan cintanya, atas sikap Natsu yang terkadang menyakitinya dan atas pemintaan mustahil yang Natsu ajukan padanya juga sebuah kenyataan jika Natsu menyukai temannya sendiri, Lisanna.

"_Gomen,_ mungkin aku terdengar jahat. Tapi ku rasa aku harus mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya padamu." Natsu berkata serius dengan suara baritonenya. Mata onyxnya menatap lekat mata caramel Lucy yang masih bersimbah air mata.

Natsu menghapus air mata Lucy dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat Lucy melonjak kaget. Lucy berdebar, wajahnya serasa memanas, meski Lucy sadar hal itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali tetap saja itu membuatnya gugup.

"Dengarkan aku." Pinta Natsu.

Air mata Lucy mulai berhenti berjatuhan. Matanya menatap penuh Tanya pada Natsu.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Lisanna, kemarin." Akunya membuat Lucy kembali terkejut."Lalu kenapa-".

"Dengarkan aku dulu, jangan potong ucapanku." Protes Natsu saat Lucy akan bertanya. Lucy kembali terdiam dan mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Dia tidak memberikan jawaban padaku. Meski aku memaksa jawaban darinya, dia tetap mengacuhkanku. Setelah aku memaksanya terus dia mau memberikan jawabannya asal aku menyatakan cintaku lagi padanya,tapi…" Jelas Natsu perlahan tapi pasti. Lucy masih berdiam diri, mendegarkan cerita Natsu.

"…kali ini harus dengan bantuanmu." Lanjutnya sedikit pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Akhirnya Lucy mengerti, mengapa Natsu meminta bantuan darinya juga alasan Lisanna mengajukan syarat seperti itu pada Natsu. Lisanna adalah teman dekat Lucy. Lisanna tahu Lucy menyukai Natsu. Tapi Lucy tidak pernah tahu jika Lisanna juga menyukai Natsu.

Secara tidak langsung Lisanna ingin Lucy mendukung hubungannya dengan Natsu.

'_Betapa kejamnya dia'_ Batin Lucy saat menyadari maksud Lisanna yang sebenarnya.

Lucy masih berdiam diri. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk. Marah atas ketidakjujuran Lisanna juga sakit atas apa yang dilakukan Natsu terhadap dirinya.

Lucy bisa saja menolak mentah-mentah apa yang diminta Natsu, dengan begitu Lisanna juga akan menderita. Lisanna terluka karena tidak bisa memiliki Natsu, begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Natsu. Mereka bertiga akan terluka, itu baru adil.

Akan tetapi, hati kecil Lucy menolak hal itu. Membuat orang yang dicintainya menderita bukanlah pilihan yang dia inginkan. Jika memang harus ada yang berkorban, pastilah dia akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Hancur, sakit, sesak.

Itulah yang Lucy rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak pernah mengira jika dia harus mengalami kisah _kataomoi _yang sangat menyakitkan. Meski begitu, meski terasa sangat menyakitkan, jika untuk seorang Natsu Dragneel, pemuda yang teramat dicintainya, ia rela mengalami itu semua.

Karena rasa cintanya pada Natsu, dia akan menerima permintaan Natsu.

_Meskipun Lucy tahu, keputusaannya kali ini akan membuat sayapnya patah, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal. Meskipun setelahnya dia akan menangis bahkan mungkin terus jatuh pada lubang tak berdasar, dia tetap akan melakukannya. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun._

Lucy menarik sebuah napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hembusan angin membelai lembut rambut indah pirang miliknya. Mata caramelnya berangsur angsur berubah. Semakin lama semakin indah, matanya memancarkan kehangatan dan ketulusan meski disana masih ada luka dan kecewa.

Sang pemilik mata onyx masih menunggu jawaban dari gadis cantik itu. Berdoa dalam hatinya agar gadis itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Harus Natsu akui dia telah bertindak terlalu jauh.

Natsu sadar dia telah menyeret Lucy pada neraka dunia, tapi Natsu tidak punya pilihan lain-bukan, bukannya tidak ada pilihan lain. Lebih tepatnya, Natsu tidak mau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Dia menginginkan Lisanna.

Memang benar, dengan permintaan ini akan membuatnya menjadi laki-laki brengsek, tapi Natsu tahu satu hal. Lucy gadis yang tegar juga kuat. Dia pasti bisa melewati semuanya. Karena itu Natsu yakin pada apa yang dilakukannya ini.

"Baiklah, akan ku bantu." Akhirnya Lucy mengeluarkan jawabannya. Tidak ada raut bahagia dalam wajahnya. Meski saat ini dia tersenyum itu hanyalah sebuah senyum kepalsuan.

"_Arigatou_ Lucy." Natsu tampak bahagia. Lucy berusaha untuk tersenyum lebih tulus. Apa boleh buat, ini bukan yang diinginkan Lucy, seberapa keraspun usahanya untuk tersenyum tulus, senyumnya tetap akan jadi senyum terpaksa.

_Hey Natsu,_

_ Jika nanti dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu lagi, akan kupastikan agar diriku tidak jatuh hati pada dirimu lagi. Karena kau tidak akan pernah menyadari betapa besarnya perasaanku ini. Meskipun aku berusaha keras, ujungnya pasti akan sama saja. Kau akan tetap selalu meninggalkanku, dan aku akan selalu dan terus mencintaimu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha menghindarinya, aku pasti akan selalu dan terus mencintaimu, dan kau akan terus berlari meninggalkanku_


End file.
